Mission: Hot Springs
by jtnlflash
Summary: Seto's gotten a new part time job with a bonus, but Kano's dragged them into something crazy again. Hibiya just wants to get out, but it doesn't look like it'll be so easy. How will the male members get out of this predicament? Hot Spring Peeping Episode.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the series or characters. Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors was produced by Jin. My fanfics were made out of love for the series.**

* * *

Amamiya Hibiya was mature for his age. He had gone through a life nobody would be able to relate to despite his physical age. The mental scars aside, he was a diligent boy who knew how to make decisions and consider the consequences of his action.

"Alright, just a little more. Man, I wish I had Kido's power at a time like this… Would be so much easier."

"If she was around, you'd have been floating face down in the water by now," a deadpan comment escaped an annoyed Kisaragi boy.

"Kano, should we be doing this? This feels like a dangerous mission," Seto warned his friend. He was a little more worried about his own life, to be honest. "If we fail, I don't think we can show our faces again. And I might lose my job here too!"

"But don't you want to see it, Seto? Our pride as men is on the line! If we don't succeed, society won't even consider us as men!" Kano Shuuya pumped his fists. His letting go of his towel caused it to drop into the water, exposing the cat-eyed boy for all the world to see.

"Ah! Kano! Your towel! Cover up! Cover up!" Seto shouted.

"Shhh. If we get caught, it'll be your fault!" Kisaragi Shintaro covered the younger boy's mouth to not alert others of their presence.

Hibiya sighed and turned his head towards Konoha, the only other silent member of the men's group. The tall, expressionless boy simply stared at the chaos that was the three loudmouths they were acquainted with. Really, Hibiya did not know why he had let himself be dragged along…

Peeking on the girls was possibly one of the stupidest ideas Kano had come up with.

Seto had gotten a part-time job at an inn, one known for its hot springs. As a little bonus in his pay, he was given two rooms for a night's stay. The girls were undoubtedly excited when they heard the inn included hot springs. As for the boys… well, Hibiya should've known that Kano was acting a bit too excited.

"… Interested?" a sudden word from Konoha took the young boy by surprise.

"E-Eh?" The boy quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud. In a whisper, he answered, "N-Not really." For some reason, Hibiya couldn't stop looking away as he replied. "Actually, are you?"

"Curious," the android replied bluntly.

"What?" Hibiya's mind went blank for a moment. Did Konoha just say what he thought he sa… No, Hibiya was probably just dizzy from the heat. The smoke was just playing tricks on his ears. Yeah, that must've been it. He needed to get out of the water.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the young boy's wrist. It was Kano. "And just where do you think you're going, Hi-bi-ya-chan?"

The biggest concern with Kano was probably getting away from his schemes. It was just impossible to escape him and the Cheshire Cat grin he always had plastered on his face.

"This inn doesn't get much business, so it looks like we're the only ones here right now," Kano gave the Amamiya boy a summary, "That means soon the girls will be showing up. Just picture it Hibi-chan!"

"Who are you calling Hibi-chan!" the boy pushed Kano away with as much strength as his slim child's body could muster.

The hot spring they were in had two sides separated by a single wooden fence. On the far side of the hot spring, according to the part-time janitor, Seto, was a loose fence post. It probably wasn't nailed down properly so it was possible to lift the post and walk over to the women's side.

Due to Kano's recklessness, all five boys of the Mekakushi Dan had been forcibly dragged to the women's side. Thankfully, for the moment, the girls hadn't come in yet. Presently, the five were hidden behind a conveniently large decorative stone.

"So Shintaro-san, is Ene-chan coming in too?" Seto asked the eighteen year old NEET. Both boys looked like they were just enjoying the hot spring water. Did they not realize they were on the women's side? Actually, weren't they just trying to dissuade Kano?

"Momo's phone is waterproof so it's possible. You guys helped her buy that one, so I don't kno… Why do you have that hairclip on still?"

"This?" Seto pointed at the white clip which kept his bangs pulled back. "It's cute, isn't it?" It was clear to Hibiya that Seto's bubbly smile was rendering Shintaro speechless.

"Hm…," the NEET gave up thinking and turned towards Kano. "Hey, you: the stupid one with no sense of self preservation. Why do you want to peep?"

"Hm? Why?" the blonde repeated. He was standing waist deep in hot spring water with a cat smile on his face. "Don't most manga have the guys peeping on the girls?"

Hibiya flinched. The same sensation went through both Shintaro and Seto as well. By the tone of his voice, Kano had no other reason than simply to emulate a manga he had read. The three worried boys all had the same thought surge through their heads at the very same time.

"That's the only reason?" Konoha ended up voicing the boys' thoughts calmly.

"Uwah, I've been caught," the 'tee-hee' expression from Kano was hopelessly forced.

"So there's another reason? Don't tell me you really do want to see a girl's naked body." Shintaro's blunt and blank faced response was as casual as ever, but seemed to pierce through Kano's composure like a spear.

The cat-eye boy's smile widened as his original intent was voiced aloud. A low chuckle escaped him as he leaned forward. "That's right~!"

"Kano, you-"

Interrupting Seto's sentence, Kano stood up. The sudden movement called everyone's attention to the blonde. Even Hibiya couldn't stop himself from listening in. Their pseudo-leader was serious for once. It was then that Kano opened his mouth, ready to speak.

"Pfft. You really thought I was serious?" suddenly, the blonde's hand was at his mouth. He was stifling his laughter. "As if. I may be sixteen years old, but it's not like I'm interested in those girls or anything."

What a guy… Hibiya held back from shouting his worries as best as he could. It would be useless to finding any reason from the blonde. There was no way any of the boys could understand Kano. His lies had lies. For what reason were they risking their lives peeping? Did Kano really want to get in trouble that badly? There was no telling what the girls would do if they were seen. For him to drag them to the women's side on a whim without a bit of interest himself was…

"So there _are_ girls you're interested in?"

Hibiya blinked at the words he heard. Shintaro didn't seem to even care. By the lifeless tone he had responded, it was as though the NEET were just making small talk. Was Shintaro already resigned to getting caught?

"Well, I always thought Kano liked Kido, but you can never really tell with him," laughed Seto.

"Um… You all… Why don't you all seem worried?" Hibiya spoke up. He was so surprised, he hadn't noticed Kano flinch upon hearing Shintaro and Seto's words. "There's no telling what's going to happen if we get caught."

"When we get caught," Shintaro and Seto corrected.

So they really did just give up.

"…," Hibiya had no words.

"I wonder what folder's going to be spread online…," sighed the naked eighteen-year-old. He was mumbling to himself. "Or will it be a picture of this? Mom, your loving son is now in a precarious situation."

Petting the despairing Shintaro on the head, Seto consoled the older boy, "Don't mind…"

"Come on! Put some effort into things, you two! Look at Konoha!" Kano ordered, frustrated nobody was paying attention to him.

Konoha? Hibiya, Seto, and Shintaro all turned to see the white haired android with his back against the rock they were hiding behind. Although without expression, he appeared on edge, struggling between the choice of staying behind the rock and glancing over to the other side.

"They're coming…" Konoha spoke.

Immediately, all of the Mekakushi Dan boys became serious. They shut their mouths tightly as though Kano had super-glued all of them closed. They focused their strength in listening in to what was happening on the other side of the rock.

"Uwaa~! Momo-chan, you have such a nice figure."

"I should say that about you. You're so slender, Mary-chan."

"Eh? N-not at all!"

"Fufufu~! What are you blushing for? Now hurry up and take off your underwear! Can't get in the water with them on after all!"

"Wha-? Kyaa~! M-Momo-chan!"

Whatever was happening in the girls' changing room, Shintaro began to worry about his little sister's tastes. His face was red, and it definitely wasn't because of the heat. Hibiya shared the same feeling. He still hadn't become used to the younger Kisaragi's affectionate skinship.

"Are you two heading in yet?" another voice interrupted the laughing/screaming girls. It was Kido Tsubomi's.

"Kyaa~! Danchou! So bold! Undressed already?!"

"D-Don't be silly! This is nothing."

"You say that but now you're wrapping a towel around you. I thought there was going to be more service, too." Another person was added to the conversation: the digital girl, Ene.

"Eh? Ene-chan, you better not be taking pictures. That's my phone you're in."

"Gyahahahahahaha~! No need to worry. I didn't think I'd see the rumored 'yuri' so suddenly. I was so stunned, I forgot!"

"… Something tells me that's a lie…"

"Whatever could you mean~?"

"Well, enough talk! Let's head in!" the sliding door from the girl's changing room suddenly opened. The first girl out was the blonde idol, Momo. She entered the pool with a loud splash.

"No need to be so energetic, Kisaragi," Kido appeared to be the next one in. From her tone, she was in her serious Leader mode.

"L-Let's enjoy the hot springs to the fullest," Mary was last. She sounded as though she had slightly recovered from her 'session' with Momo.

So the girls were finally enjoying the hot water. Meanwhile, behind the rock, the Mekakushi Dan boys silently whispered amongst one another.

"So close, yet so far. Just a peak, Seto. C'mon, just a peak."

Seto shook his head as he placed his hand over the blonde's mouth. With a long breath, he whispered, "Shhh. Kano, stop! Do you really want to see the girls that badly?"

"It's a matter of a man's pride," Kano half whispered, half shouted. He sounded serious, but Hibiya did not know if he could trust anything involving Kano anymore. "And didn't you guys give up? Why are you stopping me now?"

"We might have our punishment lessened if we bring down the culprit first," Shintaro decided. He kept his gaze focused on Seto who successfully held Kano back. Someone along the line, the NEET and Seto had made the silent agreement to do so.

"This is… a real problem…," Hibiya opened his mouth to speak to nobody in particular. "How are we going to get out of this?"

Konoha, who was sitting in the water blowing bubbles with his mouth, lifted his head out of the spring water and answered, "It isn't possible."

If the android says it, it must be true. So long as Kano was around, they were doomed to a Mekakushi Dan style punishment. Hibiya's frown deepened. He sank deeper into the water and looked up at the sky. Maybe they would get lucky and not get discovered… Maybe Kano would finally obtain the gift of Common Sense… As if that were likely.

"Shintaro-san, this is getting tough…"

"Hm… If we let him go, it could buy us some time while we make an escape," Shintaro tossed out a passive comment.

… Or maybe Shintaro would have an epiphany. Hibiya noticed the possibility of success in the NEET's words. Maybe they had a chance after all. He opened his mouth to agree with the idea. "That's-"

"That won't work, Shintaro-san. Kido will know something's up immediately if she sees Kano," Seto shut down the idea with his hand over Kano's mouth. "She's used to Kano dragging others into his plans, so she'll be searching for us."

"So we're dead either way?" Shintaro's retort was a little lacking in energy. "Guess we just have to hope we get some good karma for trying to stop Kano."

"Yup. Seems like it!" Seto had given up too, but his usual happy-go-lucky tone brought a sense of irony into the situation.

"Shut down, just like that?" Hibiya found the disappointment greater than he expected. "I don't believe this."

"You just have to trust me on this. Last time Kano did something like this… Well, let's just say we were between a rock and a hard place," Seto tried to elaborate, but the memory of the previous occurrence was something he did not want to relive.

"…," Hibiya did NOT want to think about what kind of incident would cause Seto of all people to shudder.

On the girl's side, Shintaro and Seto, who originally gave up, had formed an alliance to stop Kano themselves in hopes that the punishment won't be as bad if they do so. Hibiya and Konoha were just being dragged along into the stupidity of it all, not that Konoha minded it seemed. Hibiya on the other hand was still unable to come to terms with their imminent demise. They all believed they were silent enough to avoid being heard but that couldn't stop the sharp senses of the Mekakushi Dan leader.

"Hm…? Did you hear that?" Kido's words caused all five Mekakushi Dan boys to freeze. Were they caught?

"Hear what, Danchou?"

"Sounded like whispering," Kido answered before shouting. "Is anyone else here?"

Obviously, none of the Mekakushi Dan boys made a sound. Even Kano, who had been struggling to escape Seto's hold, restrained himself. Sweat trickled down their faces. They did not hear any movement from the girls but the adrenaline and fear of discovery rendered them stiff as a board.

Was Kido moving closer? Were they too loud after all? Why hadn't they left Kano at home? Questions ran through their minds at a rapid pace as the sound of Kido wading through water filled the tense air.

"Come on, Danchou. It's not like anyone else is here today. When we were looking around, they only other group here was some old couple," Momo dismissed the Mekakushi Dan leader's tension.

Good job, little sister. Shintaro could feel the tears well up in his eyes.

Mary added, "The boys went in a while ago too. They're probably out by now."

Seto too was glad for Mary's innocence and obliviousness.

Among the thoughts shared between the five peeping toms, feelings of gratitude for Mary and Momo were the most intense. Would Kido accept the two's words? Would their uptight leader actually loosen up and enjoy a brief vacation? They could possibly be in the clear.

"Hm… I guess you're right," Kido seemed to relent. "We should just relax. It's not every day you can go to a hot spring for free."

"We have to thank Seto later," Mary seemed joyous, although out of breath.

"Whoo! The steam's fogging up my screen!" Ene shouted, also relaxed by the atmosphere.

The three girls in the water (plus Ene who was set by the edge) let out a deep breath in unison. They appeared relaxed, as though nothing could ruin their day. They were blissfully unaware of the whispering boys on the other side of the springs.

"Guess we're safe," whispered Shintaro. He looked out from behind the rock to see the three girls on the far end of the hot spring. He was glad there was a good enough distance between them and the girls. He found it a little difficult to ignore the fact that none of them were clothed.

His sister was definitely the most well-endowed. As expected of an idol, not that he cared. He had seen enough of the younger girl prancing around the house complaining about the summer heat in her underwear. Taking baths together when they were children also conditioned his ability to keep a straight face as he looked over. A woman's naked body had no effect on him… Really…

"It's a miracle," agreed Seto who was doing the same. Seeing the girls with their hair tied up exposing their smooth skin to the hot water was something he hadn't expected to be able to see from safety. The steam from the hot water was obscuring his vision slightly, but he was actually glad for the veil of mystery. They actually got a peak and were in the clear. Kido was relaxing which meant their Leader's guard was down.

"…," Kano said nothing. His feelings were expressed by the trickle of blood that fell from his left nostril.

Unlike the other boys, Hibiya was the only one not looking over. He didn't want to see that even Konoha was partaking in the peeping. The young boy was still processing what had happened, unsure if they were in the clear yet or not. Was it an act of god, a miracle? The boys had assumed they would experience hell because the girls would find them. If the girls weren't even concerned about their presence, did that mean they could make it back to the men's side without punishment? Hibiya certainly hoped so.

"Alright. Let's move out. I've read enough manga to know a blessing when I see it," Shintaro decided to lead the retreat.

"Right," Seto, Hibiya, and Konoha all nodded. Kano was dragged away without any struggle as he was trying his best to quell his dripping nose.

The boys snuck back to the loose portion of the fence and Seto lifted it silently. The first to cross was Shintaro, who held onto Kano. After was Konoha, then Hibiya, and finally Seto stepped through, making sure to move the loose fencepost back in place gently. They were home free back on the men's side! Still silent and mouths still closed, the boys slowly made their way around the spring and toward the men's changing room. Sliding the door open, they went inside. First was Shintaro with Kano in tow. Then was Seto who was assisting. After came Hibiya and finally Konoha.

"Whoo! That was a hot time!" shouted Kano in relief the moment Shintaro and Seto let him go. The door was shut and they were safe.

Letting out a breath of relief, Shintaro collapsed on the floor, "You're telling me. How long were we in the water?"

"Thirty-two minutes, seventeen seconds," Konoha replied confidently. Hibiya was certain the numbers were made up.

"Never again, Kano. Never again," Seto wanted to believe his own words but he found he lacked the energy to even stand up. Just leaning against the wall was difficult enough. His towel was slowly slipping off his waist, and he didn't have the energy to tie it back up without falling forward.

Although exhausted from their mission, the Mekakushi Dan boys had returned alive and victorious. Their spoils of war: a brief peak of the female members in the hot springs and more importantly, their lives.

"Unbelievable. We just left the water, and now I'm sweating," complained Shintaro frowned, struggling to stand back up. His arms shook wildly as he pushed his body off the ground.

"No kidding. We were in some serious hot water for a moment there, Shintaro-san," Seto was slowly getting his rhythm back, at least enough to crack jokes about their former situation. The two boys glanced at each other with the same tired yet happy grin on their face. A silent bond had been formed amongst the survivors. Perhaps dealing with Kano had brought them closer together. Hibiya couldn't help but agree with the thought.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" asked Kano. The blonde boy had gotten a tissue paper to use to plug up his nosebleed. He appeared content and, compared to the other boys, unexhausted.

The cat-eyed boy was met with a trio of death glares. They had made it through undiscovered only because of luck. Had Momo and Mary not said a word, Kido might have found them. They did not need the stress brought upon them by Kano's shounen manga mission.

"Ah forget it," Shintaro gave up. He was finally able to stand but his knees were shaking uncontrollably. "I need a break and a drink. Something carbonated would be nice."

"I'll join you, Shintaro-san. I could use a bottle of coffee milk," Seto was in agreement. With a look of understanding, the two boys searched the dressing room for the baskets their clothes were in.

Hibiya sat down on a bench by the door to the hot springs. Kano and Konoha were also moving to get dressed. The ordeal they had been pulled into by some sort of prank was actually over. Honestly, he had expected some sort of painful punch line in the end, but he supposed that success was a perfect way to complete the Mekakushi Dan boys' day.

"Oh, that's right," Shintaro was struck with a moment of clarity the moment he put on his red jacket. "You have the Eye Focusing ability, don't you?"

The NEET was addressing Hibiya, whose power was seeing things from an aerial view.

"You didn't really need to go to the other side to peek, huh?" the Kisaragi boy continued. Although he had tossed the idea out offhandedly, his words had put Hibiya at the focus of the other boys' gazes.

"Eh?"

Hibiya squeaked. He was speechless at Shintaro's realization. He wouldn't ever have thought about using his power in that manner… It was just one of those things he had and never needed to use unless absolutely necessary. Honestly, his Eye Focusing was not to be used in such a perverted way… Really…

"Momo-chan! You're going to slip if you do tha-"

_Crash!_

"Uwah! Kisaragi!"

"I'm okay!"

Loud yelling from outside could be heard even inside the male dressing room. The sound of splashing water and falling water buckets could be heard from what had to be the girls' side. Something had happened out in the hot springs. Although Hibiya did not consciously realize it, his power activated for an instant. Immediately afterwards, he fell backwards off the bench, his face red and his mind hazy.

"Ah, he overheated," remarked a half-naked Konoha calmly.

"Wonder if he used his power…," Kano stifled a laugh as he slipped on his pants.

Nobody would know, however, as the Mekakushi Dan boys would never speak of their private mission again. The boys kept silent about their little venture to avoid the punishment they narrowly escaped, but it did come to be noted that Hibiya was unable to look at the girls in the eye properly for a month after he came to.

* * *

_This is the kind of story you get when you put a bunch of random ideas in a hat and pull one out at random. I have another about Hibiya I want to do too because I can't get enough of his shota. To be honest, I wanted to end it by having Kano push Hibiya into Momo's splendid buxom (it's my personal belief she's the biggest of the girls and most fanart agrees), but I was vetoed by brain parliament. By the way, I wonder which of the boy's is the most... well built..._

_Really, what's an anime without a hot springs episode? I ended up giving Shintaro and Seto more of a bromance than I originally planned. I spent a long time thinking about how the boys would react if Kano were to pull them into the situation. In the end, decided: "Screw it. We'll do it live!" and this is what you get. _

_I'm trying to picture how the boys'll sound like but only Konoha's CM has been realized so far for the men. Mamoru Miyano is perfect for all the "Ha's" in my opinion. Quiet Konoha, Oblivious Haruka, Psychotic Kuroha? YES! ~Richi_


End file.
